Le Jeu des trois mots
by Macarousse
Summary: Un jeu, trois mots, cinq minutes, un texte.
1. Harmonie, Note, Réflexion

1 : Harmonie, Note, Réflexion.

Les notes résonnaient dans la petite maison bleue. Ses doigts pinçaient et grattaient les cordes avec légèreté, presque naturellement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il vivait réellement en harmonie avec sa guitare adorée. Pour produire de beaux sons avec cette antiquité qui avait appartenu à son père, pas de réflexion, que de l'action. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle il n'a pas à réfléchir, à penser. Un dernier si bémol et il repose la bête sur son piédestal en plastique noir.


	2. Fascinant, Cloué, Joconde

2 : Fascinant, cloué, Joconde

Les couleurs se diffusaient sur le papier au fil de son pinceau, créant des formes toutes aussi belles les une que les autres, le tout formant un ensemble que je qualifierai de fascinant. J'aime le regarder peindre, je l'avoue. C'est relaxant. Même si je ne vois pas ce que ses gribouillages ont d'artistique, mais mon avis ne compte pas tellement, mon sens de l'art n'est pas très développé. Par exemple, je considère la Joconde comme une peinture stupide et sans aucun intérêt, à part son prix bien entendu. Je ne peux comprendre les gens qui sont prêts à dépenser des centaines de milliers de dollars pour un simple bout de toile peinte.

Cependant, je ne peux dire que ses portraits ne sont pas réalistes et frappants de beauté, il a même réussi à rendre belle Mrs. Garrison avec trois pots de peinture. Celui qu'il a fait de moi m'a grandement impressionné, littéralement cloué sur place. Il faut dire que Butters a beaucoup de talent.


	3. Cabane, Paupière, Antenne

_**Cabane, paupière, antenne.**_

La télévision de diffusait plus qu'une image floue, un son qui ressemblait fortement au désagréable froissement d'un paquet de chips : cette saleté d'antenne déconnait encore.

Le brun se leva, poussant un soupir de mécontentement. Le téléphone sonna, Kyle avait encore des insomnies.

Il lui demandait de le rejoindre à la garçonnière, cette cabane miteuse qu'ils avaient construite à l'âge de 8 ans. Le jeune homme attrapa son manteau et sortit par la fenêtre, il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler des chaussures.

Il s'assit dans le tas de planches qu'était devenue sa garçonnière, et attendit. Un murmure, Kyle était en bas. Le rouquin grimp l'échelle et s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Ils se mirent ainsi à discuter, comme chaque nuit depuis que Kyle ne trouvait plus le sommeil seul. Stan en venait même à se demander pourquoi le jeune juif prenait la peine de l'appeler, à minuit passé, ces rendez-vous nocturnes étaient presque prévus à l'avance.

Ils parlaient depuis une bonne demi-heure quand Kyle se tut et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Le silence se fit. Quelques instants plus tard, Stan constata avec amusement que Kyle avait les paupières closes, il dormait paisiblement en l'utilisant comme oreiller, comme chaque soir.


	4. Vide, Fable, Mots

Vide, fable, mots

_« Kyle, tu veux bien te lever et lire ton texte à la classe ? »_

_Le dénommé Kyle se leva et se mit devant le tableau, face aux autres élèves qui le dévisageaient. Il prit une inspiration et commença à lire la __**fable **__qu'ils étaient censés avoir tous écrits la veille. Alors qu'il débitait des __**mots **__tous aussi __**vides **__de sens les uns que les autres, il sentit un regard perçant le dévisager avec plus d'intensité que ses camarades qui, pour la plupart, s'intéressaient plus aux mouches qui volaient qu'au jeune juif qui débitait des paroles sans fond. Le jeune homme fini de lire sur une morale vaseuse et typique de fabuliste. Le professeur le gratifia d'un sourire et, comme d'habitude, Kyle écopa d'une bonne note. Il retourna alors s'asseoir à côté du propriétaire des deux orbes bleues qui le fixaient depuis le début. Il soupira et sourit à son ami qui avait à présent la tête reposant sur son coude, prêt à dormir._

_« Stan ! Au lieu de rêvasser, viens nous montrer ton travail ! »_

_Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se leva à son tour, chuchota à Kyle qu'il ne ferait certainement pas mieux que lui._


	5. Mouette, Amour, Littérature

**Me revoilà sur ce petit recueil de drabbles... Ca fait un bail que j'en avais pas posté...**

**Mais ça va changer, je ne suis pas très productive sur ce fandom... J'ai migré vers FMA et Death Note... Mais j'aime toujours South Park. Je vais profiter de l'alcalmie au niveau des cours pour écrire plus de drabbles, entre deux One-Shoots. Si j'ai une idée de OS plus conséquent sur South Park, je l'exploterais.**

**Note : J'avais envie de changer un peu de personnage... Je tourne souvent autour des mêmes... Si je faisais un drabble par perso ? A creuser.**

* * *

_Mouette, Amour, Littérature._

J'ai toujours été une bonne élève. La meilleure souvent. Personne ne pouvait m'égaler. Même en travaillant à longueur de journée. Ma spécialité ? Je n'en avais pas. J'étais excellente partout. Madame parfaite en fait. Et puis je fais des rimes, aussi.

Je passe mon temps à travailler. Mais je ne suis pas un cas social. J'ai des amis. Comme cette gourde de Bebe ou cette pimbêche de Red. Oui, je les aime mes copines. Ne voyez pas l'ironie là où elle n'est pas.

A part travailler ? Lire. J'adore lire, la littérature en général. Ces gens ont su se faire un nom en enflammant l'imagination des gens. Et moi c'est ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas être une scientifique recluse qui découvrira ou inventera un truc génial dont personne ne se souviendra dans cinquante ans. Non. Je veux que les gens puissent redécouvrir mes écrits des siècles plus tard.

C'est ce qui me différencie de mon principal rival. Cet imbécile de Kyle. Toujours à avoir des notes équivalentes voire meilleures. Je le hais. Mais c'est un matheux. Il ne m'égalera jamais sur le plan littérature. Et, alors que j'entrais en classe faire mon bel exposé sur La Mouette de Tchékhov, je vis l'intitulé du sien : Les Amours, de Ronsard.

Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait la poésie. Après tout, on pouvait choisir le sujet qu'on voulait. Je pensais qu'il allait en faire un sur Al-Kashi ou Avogadro, mais non. Aussi, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'écoutais avec attention les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de cet être que je ne pouvais pas apprécier, tout simplement parce que Wendy Testaburger avait un orgueil mal placé.


	6. Carillon, Café, Doux

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Et voici un nouveau drabble sur ce petit recueil. Cette fois l'intitulé ne cache pas trop l'identité du personnage...**

**Il est un peu plus court que les autres malheureusement (cinq minutes ne m'auraient pas suffit à vrai dire XD). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Carillon - Café - Doux_

L'attente. Encore et toujours. Ca en devenait presque lassant.

Obligé d'attendre à longueur de journée. Chaque fois ça recommençait. Il rentrait du lycée et paf, il devait patienter. Il profitait de cette attente pour faire ses devoirs, et servir quelques clients d'une main tremblante.

D'une oreille attentive, il guettait l'arrivée des consommateurs, levant la tête à chaque tintement caractéristique du carillon de la porte d'entrée. Il l'attendait, encore et toujours. Même si ça ne servait à rien.

Sous ses airs blasé de « je me fous de tout », il était d'une ponctualité incroyable. Toujours à dix-huit heures et trente-deux minutes précises. Pourquoi ces deux minutes ? Le temps de garer son vélo.

Dix-huit heures trente et une, plus qu'une minute.

D'un geste machinal, il préparait déjà le grand crème qu'il commandait à chaque visite dans le café. Trente-deux.

Ca y est, il distinguait ses doux yeux bleus parmi la foule des habitués.


	7. Chance, Volonté, Bonheur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Un nouveau drabble sorti tout beau tout frais d'un coin de mon classeur de fanfics ! **

**Un peu court aussi, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

_Chance - Volonté - Bonheur_

Elle avait de la chance. Un bol pas possible. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était couronné de succès. Toujours la première en tout. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait. Elle a voulu Stan, elle a eu Stan. Elle a voulu Token, elle a eu Token. Elle a de nouveau voulu Stan, et il s'est jeté à ses pieds à nouveau.

Elle avait une volonté de fer. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de se mettre sur son chemin, elle l'écrasait.

Même quand il y avait eu une tâche à son bonheur. Cette tâche orange et verte qui répondait au doux nom de Kyle. Cette dite tâche s'était exilée à San Francisco, faisait d'elle la vraie numéro 1.

Oui, Wendy Testaburger avait en plus un cul bordé de nouilles.


End file.
